Metroid Prime: Omega Pirate Battle
by ThEmEtROiDHunTEr152
Summary: A novelization of the epic battle between Samus and the Omega Pirate. Please R+R! (My best fic yet, I think) I have recently replaced it. I changed, added and removed things according to reader input. Enjoy!


Metroid Prime:  
Omega Pirate Battle  
  
Samus stepped into the cold room, stopped, and looked around. This room was enourmous, she thought to herself. And then she saw it. Directly in front of her, was the Omega Pirate. "Holy shit..." she said to herself. She took a few more steps forward, and then there was a large rumble. "Wha..." was all she got to say, before suddenly, the Omega Pirate opened it's eyes, and busted out of it's stasis tank. "Oh, shit... this is NOT good.." Samus said to herself. Bleep... She pulled up her scan visor, and scanned the Omega Pirate while dodging numerous blasts. "Oh, you are shitting me! Those blue phazon things covering it are armor plates? Nice..." She charged a power beam, and let fly with a super missle. BLAM! She fired 3 more at one plate, and finally it shattered. "And I have to do this for all 5 of the plates? Jeez... And people wonder why I always come back bitchy after every mission......" she muttered to herself.  
She made her way around the room, blasting the plates while dodging yet more and more shockwaves and blasts, and then she stepped into one of the phazon pools. "What the hell?" she said to herself, not knowing what was going on. Then she looked down. "Oh..." Then, the Omega Pirate swiped her with it's enourmous hand, while she exclaimed, "Shit!" (Get it, Oh... Shit? hehehe) She slammed back into the wall, feeling like she did on the space pirate frigate when she lost all of her equipment. It emptied about 2 1/2 energy tanks. She slid down the wall, to the ground, and as soon as she hit the ground, she jumped up and quickly ran inbetween the Omega Pirate's legs. "Arrgghhh, only 5 energy tanks left... shit. Only one more plate left, though..." she said to herself. The Omega Pirate slowly turned around, and in front of it was Samus, with a charged Plasma Beam ready to fire. BAM! It shot through the air, hit the plate, and shattered it instantaneously.  
"Yes! 'Bout freakin' time, too!" ROARRR! Bleep, beep. She switched to the X-Ray visor, with a touch of her helmet. Ahh, there it is... she thought to herself. What is it doing? ....Wait, the scan in the space pirate log said it coats itself in phazon and repairs it's wounds.... Maybe I should try to lock on.." WHACK! "Aahhh!" Samus exclaimed as she fell forward. She turned around, and standing there were 3 plasma troopers. "Oh, nice. Let's see if I can get in a few charged shots on Omega first...." Vwwoooo... BOOM! AARRGGH! The Omega Pirate screamed. It started coating itself again. Vwwwooo... BOOM! AAAAAAAAAA! It screamed again.  
Then, Samus turned around and took care of the plasma troopers. "Now, back to Omega...." she said to herself. "Wha... it's gone again...." She then switched back to her combat visor. "Aaaaghh!" she exclaimed. It was right in front of her! She once again ran inbetween it's legs, and began charging plasma beam blasts again, as she saw that the phazon armor plates were back again. "Wow, you're really a tough bitch aren't you?" she said to the Omega Pirate. One by one, she began blasting the plates off, again. "Aaahh, whoah..." She landed from a jump, lost her balance, and fell over. BOOM! The Omega Pirate shot a huge plasma beam right at her. After she was struck, her suit suddenly started warning her with an annoying, eardrum destroying beep. ENERGY RESERVES LOW flashed on the screen for a second or two, and then disappeared.  
The incessant noise just kept going..... "Ah, damn, I've got to finish this fast.. before I go insane" she said to herself. Vwwwoo.... BOOM! She blasted the last armor piece, and once again, the Omega Pirate disappeared. She switched to the X-Ray visor once more, already prepared for what came next..... ROAR! And more Troopers came, this time 3 different ones. One power, once wave, and one ice. "Oh, good, Ice is easier..." she said. She switched to her ice beam and froze the ice trooper, and blasted it with a missle. It shattered as soon as the missle hit. "Now, for the power trooper..." She repeatedly charged power beam blasts and finally killed it. It's body flew back with a blood curdling scream. She then switched to her plasma beam, and fried the Plasma Trooper. The body burnt, and the ashes crumbled to the ground.  
She then quickly turned around, and miraculously, the Omega Pirate was still there. She charged a plasma beam, and fired it directly at it's heart. AAAAHHHH! It screamed. She then switched to power beam, charged it, and let fly with a Super Missle. It struck right on target, and the Omega Pirate unleashed a bloodcurdling scream that pierced Samus's ears, and even drowned out the incessant beeping warning her of low energy. AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ROAR! And then, it toppled down on top of her...............................................................  
Suddenly, the Omega Pirate liquified, and changed into phazon. It all was sucked into Samus's suit, giving her an extreme pain all throughout her body. It felt like pins being shoved into her body all over. But once it was finished, she stood up, and examined her hands. "They're black......" She then accessed her files, and it showed an exact reflection of her on the screen. "I've acquired a new suit...." she said to herself. "I'll call it...... The Phazon Suit" she said. "YES!" she exclaimed, and then did a cool pose, with her arm cannon extended, like she was about to fire. She had won victory over the Omega Pirate. She then made her way over to the lift to the rafters above her, wondering what in the hell would be next....  
  
Afterword Ok, pretty good I have to say myself. This is my 4th fic, so I hope it was good. And if not then I'm getting pretty damn pathetic. I hope it was entertaining. Whether you loved it, hated it, or just plain wanted to tear out my internal organs and let me bleed to death, review please. I need reader input so that I can make my fanfics better. I tried to tone down on the sound effects, thank you whoever reviewed Metroid 5, (sorry, I just can't remember your name) so that you wouldn't get completely annoyed by those. Thanks for reading, and if you review it, thank you for that! 


End file.
